Good Old Reliable Joe
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: The boys at the school decide to pick on Izzy, and he gets hurt pretty bad. But who comes to his rescue? None other than good old relaible Joe. But he runs into some trouble as well. Please Read and Review. Kawaii friendship fic. So have fun!


Good Old Reliable Joe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
OK! this is my fic were I can show how Kawaii! Joe and Izzy are! so have fun! Don't forget to review KK? Oh and I don't own this show! Well, no DUH! if I did do you really think I would be writing fan fics? I THINK NOT! If I did own this show I would be rolling around in my big pile of $$$$! so ya! OK well have fun!   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Daisuke: why am I not in this fic!?!  
Draco: cus... you were about 8 years old and had nothing to do with digimon at that time!"  
Daisuke: Yeah.... Well.... um...." *Sweat drop*  
Draco: *snickers* "But Dai-chan I love you none the less!"  
Daisuke: "Aw..." *Whips away a tear* "That's so nice of you.... You mean it?"  
Draco: "Yeah!" *hugs Daisuke and looks around* "Where's Ken-chan I wana hug him to!"  
Daisuke: Yeah... where is Ken?" *spots Ken hiding in the corner*  
Draco and Daisuke: Oh, Ken-chan..." *Snag*  
Ken: *squeak*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^_^  
Izzy happily typed on his computer after school. It had been five weeks since the battle with Apocalymon. Izzy was learning about all the Digimon they encountered with the Digi-anaylizer that Genai had installed on his computer.  
  
He then felt some one push him. Izzy fell of the bench his lap top falling as well. His Digivice fell out and rolled a few feet away from him. Izzy reached to grab it but instead felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him. Izzy looked up to see a group of boys.  
They were the bullies of the school. One of the boys reached for Izzy's Digivice.  
  
"NO!" Izzy managed to squeak out" That's mine!" Izzy coughed and tried to suck in a breath.  
  
"Shut up!" the biggest boy yelled as he picked up Izzy by his shirt collar. Izzy's feet dangled in the air a ways of the ground. Izzy looked down at the ground which his feet no longer touched. Then he slowly brought his gaze up again. He looked at the bully with scared eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Izzy pleaded.  
  
"Hmmmm, let me think about that....." the bully pulled Izzy close "NO!" he said lifting Izzy higher into the air and tossed him two one of the main bully.  
Izzy was really scared now as the bigger boy lifted him up as high as Izzy would go.   
With his arms stretched out he chuckled as he threw Izzy down to the ground.  
Izzy landed on his back. The wind was knocked out of him for the second time. Izzy hit the back of his head on a rock causing him to black out for a few seconds. With a groan Izzy rolled himself over onto his hands and knees trying to get some air. Izzy looked up through his blurry eyes and was struck in the face. Izzy started to cry.   
The bully left but at the same time took Izzy's Lap top with him.   
That one guy dropped Izzy's Digivice thinking it was a broken toy. With his last little bit of strength that he had, he reached for the Digivice. Grabbing it, Izzy collapsed onto his stomach with a groan of pain. Izzy curled up into a ball gasping for air. Gulping a breath he let it out in a sob.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IZZY! WHAT! HAPPENED!?!"  
  
Izzy looked up through his tears to see Joe slamming down on his knees beside him.  
Joe was going to meet Izzy after school to walk him home but had been running a little late and was now hating himself for it. Joe pulled his best friend onto his lap. Izzy sucked in another gulp and a sob. Izzy tugged at Joe's shirt.  
  
"They..... took...... m, my..... l-l-lap-top!" Izzy coughed hard causing him to fall off of Joe's lap. He groaned again.  
  
"It's OK Izzy." Joe stated "I'll get it back for you."  
Izzy sucked in a deep breath and held it well nodding.  
Joe wiped away some tears from Izzy's eyes. Joe got up and ran over to the group of boys who were now looking at Izzy's lap top.  
  
"Hey!" Joe yelled angrily. "That's not yours! And why don't you pick on some one your own size!" He stood in a surprisingly threatening stance for Joe but it was kinda ruined when Joe pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Pick on some on my own size huh?"  
Joe realized that that wasn't the best thing he could of said.  
The boys advanced toward him. They started to circle Joe. He looked around nervously.  
  
"That lap top isn't yours! And Izzy's only 9 years old! That was just cruel!"  
  
"Well." one of the boys said. "Izzy's a geek! And we don't like geeks! Hey wait a sec. Glasses,a pullover sweater... your a geek!"  
just then the biggest of the boys punched Joe in the face. Joe's glasses went flying and he squeezes his eye's shot in pain as he hit the cement. Joe's hand frantically searched for his glasses, he was blind with out them. One of the boys stepped on Joe's fingers.  
  
"Aaaaaa!" Joe cried. "Look!" Joe said through his pain. "Just give me the lap top!" Joe was kicked in the stomach. Clutching his stomach Joe keeled over.  
He could hear all of the boys laughing at him but all he could think about was getting Izzy's lap top back.  
  
"Just.... give it..... baaack!" Joe said in a quiet voice.  
The boys were suprized to say the least. the biggest boy put his foot on Joe's head and pushed it down on the cold and dirty cement.  
  
"GAAAhaaa!" Joe screamed. Then Joe heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey! What the HELL do you think your doing!?!"  
  
"Aaaaaaa! RUN! IT'S TAI!!!" One of the boys said as he fond him self face to face with Tai.  
They all bolted out of there with Tai hot on their tail.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Tai yelled as he ran out of sight. Joe cracked an eye open. He looked around and found his glasses. He put them on. Holding his stomach and feeling the pain in his face he now saw that the bullies had left Izzy's lap top. He slowly got to his feet and grabbed the lap top.   
He made his way up to Izzy who was still lying on the ground in pain. Joe fell onto his knees and placed the lap top next to Izzy. Joe put his hand's on the ground and coughed.  
  
"You OK?" A small voice came from Izzy.  
  
"Ye.... ya." Joe said trying to air into his lungs. Joe leaned himself up against the bench, pulling Izzy up to lean beside him. Izzy started to cry again.  
  
"What did we do Joe?" Izzy choked. Joe pulled Izzy in closer into a hug.  
  
"I don't know Izzy. I don't know? but what i do now is that i got your lap top back!" Izzy sniffed  
  
"Ya, thanks so much Joe!" A smile of satisfaction grazed Joe's lips.  
  
"It's kinda ironic that we can't even handle a few kids after saving the world!" Izzy said still face first into Joe. Feeling a little better Joe got up. Joe reached down and picked up Izzy putting him on the bench.  
  
"Here." Joe said. "Get on!" Joe turned around and held back his arms.  
Izzy understood and hopped on to Joe's back.  
Joe carried Izzy all the way to Izzy's house. They got to the door and Joe knelt down and let Izzy off.  
Izzy opened the door. Izzy's mom came out of her room to greet her son.  
  
"IZZY!JOE! my God what happened?" She knelt down cupping Izzy face.  
Looking up at Joe she asked what had happened.  
Joe explained.  
  
"Do you have a first add kit around here?" Joe asked.  
  
"Oh, yes just a minute." Mrs. Izumi got up and left the room. When she came back in she was holing a little box with the plus sign on it.  
Joe smiled.  
  
"Come on Izzy" Joe stated. "All go clean you up."  
They walked to the bathroom. Joe sate Izzy on the counter. He put a cloth under cold water turning to Izzy he saw that he was frowning. Joe sighed and started to wipe Izzy's face off with the cloth.  
  
"Hey! there's an Izzy under all this dirt!" Joe said trying his best to cheer him up.  
Izzy looked up and smiled. The attempt was much too immature for Izzy but it was the attempt that mad the difference.  
Joe smiled back cheerfully and kept washing Izzy's face. He put a big Band-Aid on the cut Izzy had on his forehead.  
  
"There good as new!" Joe said with a big smile.  
  
"Aw..." Joe said quietly the smile hurt his face.  
  
"That guy really hit you hard, hey Joe?"  
  
"Yeah, but i'll be OK." Joe said as he got up and walked to the sink. He took his glasses of and stuck his hands under the running water. He washed his skin rubbing the dirt of of his face. He put his glasses back and and turned to face Izzy.   
"Well, I better go." He stated.  
  
"Oh, OK." Izzy said a little disappointed. He got up and walked Joe to the door.  
Joe put put on his shoes.  
  
"Thank you Joe-san!" Izzy's mom called from the kitchen. "I don't no what Izzy or I for that matter would do with out you."  
Joe smiled at that.  
  
"Its OK." Joe replied.  
Izzy got up on his tip toe's and hugged Joe with all his might.  
Joe happily returned it.  
  
"Thanks Joe!" Izzy said face first into Joe's sweater.  
  
"Don't mention it Izzy. You're my best friend and I would do anything for ya, and you remember that!"  
Izzy pulled away from the hug.  
  
"I will Joe, I will."  
  
  
THE END!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AW! the Kawaiiness of this is so high!!!! Don't you just love it! Well do ya? Tell me in a review would ya? Thanks and don't forget to Moumantai!  
(Oh, and read my other fic's well, you are at it!)  
  
*Daisuke grins* BYE!!!!!!! 


End file.
